


Four Times Jackie Tyler Tricked The Doctor

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian





	Four Times Jackie Tyler Tricked The Doctor

_**Four Times Jackie Tyler Tricked The Doctor** _

_**1** _

  
"There aren’t any bananas in this universe” Jackie told him the day when they returned back to Pete’s World. He was shell shocked.

  
"No .. Bananas?" He gasped. Jackie took one look at his face.

  
Then burst out laughing.

  
"Rose!" she called. Rose appeared in the doorway.

  
"I told you it would be funny ",she told her daughter, and then Rose burst out laughing as well.

  
_**2**_

  
He was utterly and completely lost for words. When he saw what was served in his bowl.

  
Stewed pears. He wrinkled up his nose.

  
"It's for dessert” Jackie told him with a straight face.

  
The Doctor picked up his spoon, closed his eyes, and took a bite.

  
Then he heard the snort from Jackie Tyler. He wearily opened his eyes.

  
To find everyone else eating banana ice-cream.

 

 ** _3_**  
  
“Sorry Doctor, Harry Potter doesn’t exist in this universe” Jackie told him one day.

  
“No Harry Potter!!’he spluttered.

  
He had to get Jackie Tyler back, he thought, when she took him to the bookstore, for him to discover, in relief, that Harry Potter still existed.

  
_**4**_  

It was his worst nightmare.

Suit after suit, and no pinstripes. He looked around the store, trying to decide on a pattern that was suitable, when he heard his phone chime.

_Any luck Doctor?_

He texted back.

_There's no suits that is appropriate, no pinstripes!_

A moment later

_Its alright Love, pinstripes still exist. Maybe try another store? x_

He growled under his breath.

"Your mother-"

 

_**Then there was the one time he tricked Jackie Tyler ..** _

  
“We’re getting married!!’ Rose exclaimed. Jackie broke out a wide smile.

  
‘Let me see the ring!’ she exclaimed, rushing to hug Rose, examining the diamond on her finger, then awkwardly hugging the Doctor as well. He couldn’t help himself.

  
“We’re actually having a baby as well" Jackie's mouth dropped open.

  
“Oh my God! That’s wonderful, when are you due, oh, I’m too young to be a Grandma” she gushed.

  
Then she saw the bemused expression on his face. And on Rose’s.

  
_"Totally worth it"_ , The Doctor thought, rubbing his cheek, where Jackie Tyler had slapped it.

 


End file.
